dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Magnolia
Magnolia is a small town resting on the edge of Angel Island. In recent times, the town of 600,000 people has become known as the center of magic trade in the galaxy. Such reputation was supported by the fact that the town houses the strongest known Magic Guild, Fairy Tail. The Town of Magnolia Where's my parents? Elphelt had woken up one morning, only to find his mom and dad missing, she searched the entire house before giving up and sitting down in the living room's sofa and eventually slipping into sleep, slightly drooling as she did so. After a few hours, Moeru walked back into the house. Noticing Elphelt was asleep, he closed the door silently, and sitting beside the sleeping child. A noise could be heard from Elphelt's stomach, she appeared to be starving. Elphelt then slowly starts opening her eyes. "Ah, are you finally waking up?" Moeru said, a tired look in his eyes as he looked down at his daughter. Elphelt gasped before then straigthening out her back and looking at her dad, observing her surroundings for a little bit before asking "Where's mommy?" in a tired and slightly worried tone. "Mom..." Moeru said, his eyes covered by his hair slightly. "Mom isn't coming back, Elphie. Not for a while..." "W-why?" Elphelt asked in an extremely worried tone. "She...she died, Elphet. Do you understand what dying is?" Elphelt's expression changed from worried to just crying, apparently crying for her wasn't as simple as anything else because the entire planet suddenly had an unstable feeling around it for whatever reason, she just fell face first into her dad's chest and kept crying. "...It means that she's in other world now. I know its hard to get, but I want you to stay strong for her sake, ok? Mom would not want to see you cry, don't you think?" "I-i-i'll never get to see her again!" Elphelt said, sobbing and then continued crying, suddenly their surroundings would start shaking violently. "That isn't true! You have to believe me, that is not true. We'll both see her again, I promise." Moeru said, hugging Elphelt tightly. Elphelt's crying was suddenly interrupted by a... squeak... her tears still remained tho and she was sobbing. "H-h-how will she come back?!" Elphelt asks Moeru in a sad tone. "I'll bring her back myself. I promise, I will use the dragon balls or find some other way. She'll come back to us. I need you to believe that, okay?" "O-o-okay!" Elphelt responds, sobbing and her eyes being extremely watery and filled with tears as she looked up at Moeru's face. Moeru kissed his daughter's forehead, and hugged her tightly to hide his own tears. "I'm hungry..." Elphelt says after a little while. "Heh, me too." Moeru said, despite not requiring food . "How about we go make something nice for dinner?" "S-s-sure..." Elphelt responds, sobbing slightly and it could be easily visible that she had been crying, a lot. Fairy Tail Guild Hall RP Area Guild Job Requests Jobs Infiltrate the Everlue MansionMission Location:New North City Description: I require a mages' help to assist me in retrieving an item I've lost to a horrid fiend. I treasure this artifact greatly, and am willing to pay quite well for assistance. Please, meet me at my home in North City if you are willing to help me. Difficulty: Easy1->Hard2->Extreme3 Reward: Iron Fan, The Virgo Key, Sunset. 1,000,000 Z *Mystral *Mystogan *Kyu Crowded Guild HallBattle Area *Slot 1 *Slot 2 *Slot 3 *Slot 4 Battle to 1 hp! * Guild Hall Training AreaTraining Area *Training Slot 1 *Training Slot 2 *Training Slot 3 *Training Slot 4